


Bright Colours, Dark Skies.

by Ikusaurpok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Denial of Love, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Imagery, Loss, M/M, Married Couple, Murder, Music major, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Portland Maine, Romantic Subplots, Sadness, art major, college students, colour kids, domestic relationships, english major, gay relationships, mystery thriller, these kids are all named after colours oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikusaurpok/pseuds/Ikusaurpok
Summary: In the town of Portland, Maine, a girl, Red Lorenz, is missing after her first week as a senior in college.  Her friends, Blue, Cerulean, Periwinkle and Ginger (who is also her sister), are the first to report this. but after finding out that the police can not do a thing for them, this rag tag team of college seniors looks to solve the case and hopefully Red before its too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends.).



> Hey guys!!! Before we get into the story I have a few things to say. Yes, this is my first story that i intend to finish so it may not be the best. But im sure it'll be really fun to write. I would love to credit my sister Emma ( @ripplesarestable ) for giving me the idea to write this story and also making Magenta and Teal Kozack-Fae, my friend Astro (insta: akasori) for making Periwinkle Locke, and my friend Juice Boy ( Insta: candy.colour.prince) for making Turquoise Ruskin! Thank you all so much and enjoy the story!!!

At the booming college party, Blue stood. He was holding a cup filled with apple juice rather than alcohol seeing as he was still 19, not yet of drinking age. He squirmed a bit, his bindings were cutting into his sides, and he really needed to get them off. He scanned the crowd of bodies that were crammed into the tiny space from the wall he had been ‘growing’ out of. That was when he saw her, a woman with long, bright scarlet hair, dancing with another woman who looked similar to the red haired woman, only with shoulder length ginger hair.   
The woman he was staring at, almost gawking at her beauty was absolutely astonishing. He definitely needed to talk to her, but why would anyone like to talk to a guy like him. Some scrawny, short feminine looking fellow with scraggly blue hair, any girl would be wise in running for the hills before he ever got close. But Blue, being his confident and dumb self, mustered up his bravery before waiting till they left the dance floor. He strode over to the two women and began to speak over the obnoxious music.  
“Hey! Some party ay?” he remarked to the stunning girl, who was somehow even more breath taking up close.   
“Oh yeah, definitely!” She says turning to me, her brown eyes connecting with his. “hmm, I haven’t seen you around before, are you new?”   
“Yeah, my name is Blue, I’m an exchange student from Japan.” He chuckles and sticks out his hand “And who might you be ma’am?”  
“Ah! Well my name is Red.” She says, taking my hand gently and shaking it. Just as she does that, her company steps over with two cups in her hand.  
“Hey, who is this Red?” the ginger haired woman asks in a curious but dry tone.   
“This is Blue; he’s an exchange student from Japan. Blue, this is my sister Ginger.” She then takes Blue’s hand and puts it into Ginger’s.   
He smiles at Ginger, who smiles back and flushes a little in the cheeks. He then says to her “it’s so nice to meet you, Ginger. I’m sure we’ll all be great friends.”

. . .


End file.
